In processing large quantities of documents, such as sealed envelopes which are to be opened, it is desirable to use an automatic batch-type envelope opening apparatus. Where such a batch-type envelope opening apparatus has an envelope infeed or receiving station at a height not convenient for the personnel operating the envelope opening apparatus, it would be desirable to provide a system for feeding the envelopes automatically into the envelope opening apparatus. It would be advantageous to provide such a system so that the envelopes could be placed singly, or in groups, into the system by the operating personnel at a convenient height.
With an automatic envelope loading system, it would be desirable to provide a means for conveying the sealed envelopes in discrete batches to the the required height for supplying the envelope opening apparatus and to provide a means for then transferring the envelope batches at that height, one batch at a time, to the envelope opening apparatus.
It would also be desirable to provide means for transferring batches of opened envelopes from the envelope opening apparatus to a suitable receiving means.